Family of Mugiwara Kaizokudan
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Character study. Jika diibaratkan sebagai sebuah keluarga besar yang aneh, maka kelompok bajuk laut Topi Jerami mempunyai perannya masing-masing. Dari kakak tertua sampai adik bungsu. Summary ancur. RnR please!


Sebuah fanfic friendship aneh, unik dan penuh dengan pikiran subjektif. Silahkan dinikmati

Warning: OOC, miss typo, character study

Disclaimer: minjem karakternya Oda-sensei…

* * *

**Family of Mugiwara Kaizokudan **

Jika diibaratkan secara gamblang, kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami adalah sebuah keluarga besar yang sangat aneh.

Bila dilihat dari sudut pandang orang luar, mereka tak lebih dari sekelompok bajak laut barbar dengan kerja sama yang buruk.

Tapi, posisi mereka sendiri dalam kelompok itu seperti sebuah keluarga besar.

Zoro

Zoro adalah kakak laki-laki tertua, kuat sedikit menyeramkan tapi sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Dari waktu ke waktu, ia terlihat dingin, sering kali hanya tertidur di pojokan. Tapi, semua anggota keluarganya tahu betapa Zoro peduli pada mereka layaknya seorang kakak. Ia tak segan melindungi keluarganya dari bahaya meskipun ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Meski adakalanya saudara-saudaranya membuatnya stress, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada mereka.

Anggota keluarga yang paling ia sayangi, meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya, adalah Chopper dan Luffy. Mereka berdua seperti anak bungsu dalam keluarga disfungsional itu. Chopper yang polos dan Luffy yang selalu mencari masalah. Mata Zoro selalu berusaha mengawasi mereka bila ada kesempatan. Lengah sedikit Luffy sudah terlempar ke dalam laut. Ada bahaya mengancam, Chopper akan bersembunyi di balik kakinya sambil menangis.

Memang sudah selayaknya kakak tertua mengawasi adik-adik kecilnya.

Adik-adiknya yang menyebalkan bila ada kesempatan, atau sedang bosan, akan mencoba menggodanya agar ia mau bermain bersama mereka. Tentu saja, Zoro merasa kesal, tapi ada kalanya ia tidak keberatan digoda mereka. Dulu saat mereka masih memakai kapal Going Merry, Zoro suka tertidur di dek tengah, agar ia bisa mengawasi bocah-bocah pembawa masalah itu, meski resikonya adalah ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Jika sang kapten tiba-tiba kehilangan arah akan sesuatu, maka ia lah yang akan membuat semuanya tenang.

Jika salah satu anggota keluarganya terancam bahaya, ia akan menolong mereka tanpa ragu. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan selalu berusaha untuk lebih tegar dan kuat demi keluarganya.

Meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi perannya sebagai kakak tertua memang pas untuknya.

Sanji

Sanji adalah kakak tertua kedua yang menderita sister complex akut, mesum, bermulut kotor tapi sebenarnya ia menyayangi seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Tugasnya sebagai kakak kedua adalah protektif terhadap para wanita di grup Bajak Laut itu. Ia memperlakukan mereka seperti putri, bersedia melakukan apa saja dan menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati sampai saudara-saudaranya yang lain menganggapnya menjijikkan.

Ia sangat diskriminatif terhadap saudara laki-lakinya, tapi sejujurnya, ia juga sangat menyayangi mereka.

Setiap kali ia memasak, ia selalu membuatkan masakan khusus untuk masing-masing anggota keluarganya. Lebih banyak daging untuk Luffy, lebih banyak sake untuk Zoro, lebih pedas untuk Ussop, lebih manis untuk Chopper, lebih istimewa untuk Nami dan Robin, diberi rasa cola untuk Franky dan lebih banyak susu untuk Brook. Sedangkan ia akan makan paling akhir, mengumpulkan makanan yang tersisa – biasanya hanya sayuran, dan makan sendiri dengan tenang.

Dengan hati-hati ia memperhitungkan semua nutrisi untuk anggota keluarganya, ia memastikan persedian makanan harus cukup sampai ke pulau berikutnya. Itulah tugasnya sebagai kakak kedua.

Meski ia mengistimewakan para gadis, bukan berarti ia tak mau melindungi anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ia akan menolong mereka, walaupun mulutnya berkata lain.

Sikapnya lebih kekanakan dari Zoro, tapi ia jauh lebih tenang dari adik-adiknya. Terkadang ia suka menghilang dan mengerjakan hal lain seorang diri, tapi ia tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Ketika kakak pertama tak bisa melindungi mereka, maka Sanji yang akan mengambil alih tugas itu.

Yah, meski hubungannya dengan kakak pertama sangatlah buruk, tapi tugas mereka sama, yaitu melindungi anggota keluarga mereka yang lain.

Dan tentu saja, hanya kakak kedua yang benar-benar sangat peduli dengan keadaan saudara-saudara perempuannya. Peran yang sangatlah cocok untuknya.

Ussop

Ussop seperti anak keempat, adik dari Zoro dan Sanji, ia penakut tapi bisa diandalkan pada saat-saat tertentu dan sangat pandai dalam menjaga adik-adiknya.

Ada kalanya ia lebih manja pada kedua kakak tertua dan kerap bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka, tapi ia bisa menjadi sangat diandalkan bila ia lupa akan rasa takutnya.

Ia sangat kreatif, berjiwa seni tinggi dan pandai dalam mengurus kedua adiknya. Ketika kakak-kakaknya yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, hanya ia saja yang bisa menjaga kedua adiknya yang cukup merepotkan.

Meski ia kadang terbawa dengan kegilaan mereka, tapi ia lah yang bisa mengerem tindakan bodoh mereka bila sudah kelewatan.

Luffy sangatlah hiperaktif, Ussop harus membuatnya tetap ceria dan semangat, karena bila Luffy bosan maka ia akan mengganggu anggota keluarga yang lain dan tentu saja, itu akan mendatangkan bahaya. Membuat Luffy senang hanya dengan bermain saja. Ussop harus mengerahkan semua ide kreatifnya agar Luffy bisa tetap ceria.

Chopper sangatlah polos, pemalu dan penakut. Ussop selalu menyuapinya dengan cerita-cerita bohong agar si bungsu itu tidak sedih, takut ataupun khawatir. Secara tak langsung, ia juga membuat Chopper lebih kuat dan percaya diri.

Ia memang tak sekuat kakak-kakaknya, atau bahkan adik-adiknya, tapi hanya ia saja yang sangat pandai dalam menjaga kedua adiknya. Dan tentu saja, ia bersedia membantu semua anggota keluarganya bila mereka membutuhkannya, meski kakinya gemetaran, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mundur.

Peran anak keempat, anak tengah, memang cocok untuknya.

Nami

Nami adalah anak ketiga, kakak perempuan kedua tertua setelah Robin, kakak yang bossy, menyeramkan namun hanya ia yang mampu mengatur seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Tugas Nami adalah menjaga agar saudara-saudara laki-lakinya tetap waras. Mereka semua memang tidak waras, Nami sudah tahu, maka ia lah yang bertugas mengatur mereka agar mereka tetap waras dan tidak kelewatan.

Ia akan memarahi saudara-saudara laki-laki muda, Ussop, Luffy dan Chopper bila mereka sudah kelewatan dalam bermain. Ia akan melerai kakak-kakak laki-laki tertua bila mereka sudah bertengkar dan lupa dengan segalanya.

Semua saudara laki-lakinya sangat takut padanya dan menuruti semua perintahnya.

Namun, mereka semua tahu, Nami memarahi mereka karena ia sayang pada mereka.

Meski kadang Nami terkesan tidak peduli pada mereka, kata-katanya sadis, kerap kali ia lebih mementingkan harta ketimbang keselamatan para saudaranya, tapi Nami lebih mencintai mereka daripada semua harta yang ada di dunia ini. Bila ia terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli, itu karena ia tahu betapa kuat para saudaranya itu. Namun, bila sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, ia bisa menangis paling pertama.

Ia sering kali berperan seperti putri tidak berdaya dalam cerita dongeng dan para saudaranya akan mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkannya. Ia tahu meskipun ia sangat keras pada mereka, tapi mereka pun sangat menyayangi dirinya seperti saudara perempuan mereka sendiri.

Jika tak ada dirinya, siapa yang bisa mengatur keluarga kacau ini? Semuanya pun sadar akan hal itu.

Meski keluarganya ini sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuatnya repot, tapi ia sangat menyayangi mereka dan akan menjaga mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

Itulah tugasnya sebagai kakak perempuan.

Chopper

Chopper adalah anak bungsu yang disayangi oleh semua anggota keluarganya.

Mungkin ia sendiri tak sadar, tapi semua anggota keluarganya bersikap lebih lembut padanya.

Zoro tak pernah keberatan ketika ia memeluknya saat ia ketakutan. Sanji selalu membuatkan makanan manis yang sangat ia sukai. Ussop selalu membuatnya terhibur dengan cerita-ceritanya yang mengesankan. Luffy menjadi teman bermain yang sangat menyenangkan. Nami lebih jarang memukulnya ketimbang yang lain, berkilah karena Chopper lebih polos. Robin selalu tersenyum lembut dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan sabar. Franky ingin membuat Chopper terkesan dan selalu bersemangat bila rusa kutub itu kagum akan inovasi barunya. Brook dengan senang hati memainkan lagu yang tenang dan damai bila Chopper merasa mengantuk dan lelah.

Ia selalu membuat mereka semua merasa dibutuhkan dan mereka sangat menyayanginya.

Ada kalanya, Chopper lah yang akan melindungi mereka semua. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap anggota keluarga itu dan akan melindungi mereka dari bahaya. Itu adalah proses dari pendewasaannya dan semua saudaranya bersedia membantunya bila ia gagal dan akan memujinya bila ia berhasil.

Ia sangat mudah panik, pemalu juga penakut. Namun, bila ia lupa akan semua hal itu, Chopper sangatlah bisa diandalkan.

Apapun kesalahan yang ia perbuat, sekesal apapun, semua anggota keluarganya akan memaafkannya.

Itulah Chopper, si anak bungsu, yang ingin dilindungi oleh semuanya dan juga ia ingin melindungi semuanya.

Robin

Ia seperti kakak perempuan tertua tapi dari ibu yang berbeda dan baru bergabung dengan keluarga Topi Jerami akhir-akhir ini. Seorang kakak yang sempurna, sabar dan tenang.

Segila apapun keluarga barunya bersikap, ia hanya akan tersenyum memandang mereka semua. Dengan sabar ia meladeni para bungsu biang kerok seperti Luffy, Chopper dan Ussop. Ia tidak keberatan dengan sikap overprotektif Sanji. Ia memaklumi sikap dingin Zoro. Ia selalu memandang mereka semua dari jauh, memperhatikan keadaan dengan seksama.

Hanya ia yang bisa diandalkan oleh Nami karena hanya Robin yang paling waras dibanding anggota keluarga yang lain.

Bagaimanapun keadaannya ia selalu tenang dan berpikiran dingin.

Meski pada awalnya ia terkesan dingin dan menjaga jarak dari yang lain, tapi lama kelamaan ia luluh dengan perhatian seluruh saudara barunya.

Ia ikut memperhatikan seluruh keluarga barunya bersama Nami. Tapi, bila Nami sangatlah keras dan kasar, maka Robin sangat lembut dan sabar.

Pengetahuannya dan pengalamannya yang luas sangat bisa diandalkan. Meski kadang kata-katanya sangat menakutkan, ia bisa mengatakan hal seram dengan wajah yang lurus, itu karena ia siap menghadapi kenyataan yang terburuk.

Ia seperti melindungi seluruh keluarganya dari belakang, paling akhir. Bersikap sebagai pelindung untuk mereka, sementara para kakak laki-laki bersikap sebagai penyerang.

Mungkin Robin terkesan dingin dan jauh dari mereka, tapi mereka bisa tenang bila Robin ada di belakang mereka.

Itulah tugasnya sebagai kakak perempuan tertua.

Franky

Franky seperti paman dari kerabat jauh, sikapnya unik, sedikit kekanakan tapi ada kalanya ia dewasa sesuai dengan umurnya.

Seperti seorang paman, ia senang membuat senang para keponakannya dan ingin membuat mereka terkesan. Ia bersedia mengajari Ussop tentang mesin dan teknik membangun. Ia bersedia ikut dalam kehebohan para bungsu yang membuat repot semua orang. Ada kalanya ia hanya tertawa dari pinggir bersama Zoro dan Robin.

Ia adalah paman yang menyenangkan untuk mereka semua. Senang memberikan kejutan, seperti paman yang setiap kali datang selalu membawa hadiah.

Ia sadar dengan kegilaan seluruh anggota keluarganya, karena ia pun sama gilanya dan dengan cepat membaur dengan para keponakannya.

Franky pun bersedia melindungi mereka, bagaimana pun mereka adalah para keponakannya meski ada kalanya ia membiarkan para kakak-kakak tertua yang brutal untuk maju lebih dulu.

Ia bersedia menyediakan tangan untuk mensupport mereka.

Karena ia adalah paman dari keluarga disfungsional ini.

Brook

Brook adalah seorang kakek yang semakin tua justru semakin kekanakan, ia aneh tapi sangat menyenangkan, juga sangat pengertian pada para cucu-cucunya.

Ia senang membuatnya tetap ceria, entah itu dengan leluconnya atau dengan musiknya. Ia bersedia ikut serta dalam kehebohan cucu-cucunya dan ikut tertawa gembira.

Sikapnya kadang seperti anak kecil, tapi kadang seperti orang tua. Ia bisa ikut bermain bisa juga memperhatikan semuanya dari pinggir.

Meski ia agak mesum, tapi ia bersikap sangat sopan dan lembut kepada para cucu-cucunya. Ia juga bisa diandalkan bila dibutuhkan, tapi tugas yang paling ia kuasai adalah memperbaiki mood cucu-cucunya dengan musiknya.

Ketika mereka lelah, ia akan memainkan music yang membangkitkan semangat. Ketika mereka gembira, ia akan memainkan music yang membuat mereka lebih gembira lagi. Ketika mereka mengantuk, ia akan memainkan music yang meninabobokan mereka.

Ketika memandang para cucu-cucunya yang tak bisa diam, Brook selalu bersyukur ia bisa hidup lebih lama dan bertemu dengan mereka. Ia ingin bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dan bisa bersama terus dengan mereka.

Karena ia adalah kakek dari keluarga ini, ia akan menjadi apapun yang dibutuhkan mereka.

Luffy

Luffy adalah anak bungsu kedua, si troublemaker, modd-maker, si bodoh tapi semuanya menyayangi dia.

Sikapnya penuh kejutan, senang membawa masalah dan sering merepotkan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Namun, tak ada yang meragukan rasa sayang Luffy pada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Ia akan melawan dunia ini bila perlu. Ia bersedia terluka, berdarah-darah untuk mereka semua.

Tapi, di luar pertarungan, ia hanya anak bungsu kedua yang membuat repot semua orang.

Ia senang bermain bersama Ussop dan Chopper, membuat kehebohan, mendatangkan masalah. Ia suka mengganggu Zoro yang sedang tidur dan ingin agar kakak pertama itu bermain bersama mereka. Ia sangat menyukai masakan Sanji dan selalu berusaha mencuri makanan dari dapur. Ia selalu bersikap bodoh hingga sering dihajar Nami. Ia selalu berusaha membuat Robin tertawa bila gadis itu sibuk menjauh dari mereka. Ia ikut menari bersama Franky. Ia tertawa pada lelucon buruk Brook.

Ia sangat mencintai semua anggota keluarganya, tak pernah ada diskriminasi dan ia tidak segan-segan dalam menunjukkannya dengan kata-kata maupun tindakan.

Dan sebaliknya, semuanya pun sangat menyayangi dia. Meski Luffy selalu mendatangkan masalah, tapi mereka tahu apapun yang terjadi Luffy akan melindungi mereka begitu juga sebaliknya.

Meski kadang para kakak khawatir kapan si bungsu kedua ini bisa dewasa, toh mereka semua pasrah saja dengan sikap kekanakan Luffy dan bersedia mengikuti semua kekacauan yang ia perbuat.

Hanya Luffy yang mampu membuat keadaan selalu ceria. Hanya dengan melihatnya, semuanya bisa tersenyum.

Itulah tugasnya sebagaik anak bungsu kedua, si troublemaker yang disayangi oleh semuanya.

Fin

* * *

Silahkan reviewnya…


End file.
